


Do I Wanna Know?

by Jade_Valentine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Noctis Lives, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Zine: Beginning of Forever, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Valentine/pseuds/Jade_Valentine
Summary: With the entirety of The Citadel at their disposal, there was no longer a need for them to all cram together in a single space, though that did little to dissuade them from unanimously deciding to not be alone at night.Every third night, Noctis would kiss what little semblance of a normal sleep schedule he had goodbye as Prompto settled into bed next to him. He thought they would have run out of things to talk about in a week or two. Several months later, they would still chat for hours, whispering inches apart in the dark before drifting off to sleep.It was enough to drive Noctis mad.A "what if" scenario if Noctis has survived his fate and was able to spend his life with Prompto. Written as part of theBeginning of Forever: An Older Promptis Zine.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Beginning of Forever - An older Promptis Fan Project - Zine Submissions





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> After many months, it is my pleasure to share with you the piece I wrote as part of [Beginning of Forever: An Older Promptis Zine](https://beginning-of-forever.tumblr.com/). It was my first zine and it was such an honor to work with all the talented artists and writers featured in the zine. The shop is still open and if you are interested in supporting this great zine, please [ click here to go to the shop ](https://olderpromptiszine.bigcartel.com/)! All proceeds go to charity. 
> 
> This was the last FFXV piece I wrote before falling head-first and willingly into the world of Chinese dramas and danmei novels, so I look on it fondly, as FFXV was responsible for getting me back into fanfic after many years away from both reading and writing due to college. 
> 
> Enjoy!

With the entirety of The Citadel at their disposal, there was no longer a need for them to all cram together in a single space, though that did little to dissuade them from unanimously deciding to not be alone at night. For Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto, the fear of being alone stemmed from too many years of barely surviving the eternal night. For Noctis, sleeping with them in a tent was a more recent memory, one that he missed desperately. They had all decided to make “camp” in a set of royal chambers under the guise of guarding Noctis at night. Although large parts of The Citadel were destroyed in the Fall, many rooms were still intact, complete with bedding, albeit a bit dusty and moth eaten after over a decade of disuse. 

Each night they rotated shifts. Ignis and Gladio took to sleeping in the antechamber outside the bedroom, having dragged an extra bed in from one of the many bedrooms lining the hallway, whereas Prompto insisted on simply sharing Noct’s bed. Prompto claimed not to mind Noct’s occasional kicking, which had Gladio opting for a separate bed out of necessity to protect his bruised kidneys. Prompto did not even mind the occasional nightmare, which had Noct thrashing and screaming while Ignis rushed to his side. 

“Come on, dude, it’ll be just like old times,” Prompto coaxed, his smile crooked as he pulled back the comforter on what would be known as “his” side of the bed the first night. “We can stay up late and...not play King’s Knight. Ya know, since the servers stopped working eight years ago.”

Stay up late they did. They talked. And talked. And talked. Until the sun rose. 

Ignis was furious when he came to wake them the next morning. 

But that did not stop them. 

Every third night, Noctis would kiss what little semblance of a normal sleep schedule he had goodbye as Prompto settled into bed next to him. He thought they would have run out of things to talk about in a week or two. Several months later, they would still chat for hours, whispering inches apart in the dark before drifting off to sleep. 

It was enough to drive Noctis mad. 

For months, he watched Prompto’s eyes sparkle in the moonlight as they recounted memories before the Fall. He watched his mouth, once so easily kissable, twist into a grin when Noct would make an old reference or joke. And in rare moments when Noct did not fall asleep first, he watched Prompto sleep, his freckled face relaxed, his chest rising and falling rhythmically with one hand on his stomach. 

Several nights, Noct resisted the urge to reach across and cup the face he used to hold so close to his own. He begrudgingly welcomed the nights when Ignis and Gladio were on guard. At least then he could relive some memories without feeling guilty that the focus of those memories was two feet to his left. He was thankful he perfected the art of near silent masturbation in high school, or else Gladio and Ignis would hear an earful almost every night. 

Noctis wanted to push that boundary, wanted to ask Prompto if he still thought about the same memories they often skirted around when they were talking at night. But he always paused. There was too much at stake with the rebuilding of Insomnia for Noctis to risk losing Prompto over dredging up their past, especially if Prompto did not feel the same. If, as Noctis feared, what they shared ten years ago had withered and died, like the plants of Eos during the decade of darkness.

All of this rattled around in the back of Noctis’s mind daily. It was as distracting as it was a small comfort in a world of unfamiliarity. After another exhausting day of meetings and walking around Insomnia charting repairs, Noctis welcomed the sight of his bedroom door. He pushed it open, shrugging out of his suit jacket, which Ignis insisted that he wear. He pulled up short in tossing the jacket on an armchair when he realized he was not alone. 

“Uh, hey dude.”

“Hey, Prom,” Noct stared, gently laying his jacket on the back of an armchair, “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Prom grinned from where he sat on the foot of the bed. “I traded with Gladio tonight. Hope you don’t mind. I just, I dunno...I sleep better in here.”

Noctis continued staring, his sleep deprived brain not quite processing all of Prom’s words. He barely caught himself mid yawn. “You know I don’t mind. Though we should get some sleep tonight, else Iggy’s gonna flip. I almost passed out during his briefing this morning and even blind he  _ knew. _ ”

Prompto chuckled. “Fair enough. I am exhausted.” He yawned, stretching his arms above his head. The tank top of his Kingsglaive uniform rode up, and Noctis’s eyes were immediately drawn to the soft stretch of skin above his belt. Oh how he used to trail kisses along that line, following curly blonde hairs to...

“Bed time, dude?”

Noctis could only nod. 

Half an hour later, they were settled in bed, facing each other, inches apart. 

“What do you want to talk about tonight?” Prompto whispered. All the lights were out, and as was tradition since they were in high school, they had to whisper, regardless of whether or not they were alone. 

Noctis’s eyes dipped to Prompto’s lips, thankfully not obscured by unruly facial hair. Prompto never did quite manage to grow it well, his fuzzy goatee a testament to that. 

“I don’t know...if I want to talk,” Noctis admitted quietly, his eyes shifting back to Prompto’s. 

“We can sleep,” Prompto muttered, snuggling into his pillow. He let out a yawn and added, “I don’t mind” to the end. 

“I don’t want that either.” Noctis felt his breath catch as he scooted forward an inch. 

Prompto cocked a brow. Noct had his back to the window, and with the moonlight streaming between the cracks in the curtains, his face was cast in shadow. Prompto could barely see his irises in the dim light; his normally stormy grey-blue eyes appeared black as he inched closer to him. 

Prompto took a shaky breath. “Then what do you want?”

Noctis’s knees hit Prompto’s and he slowly guided his right hand to the side of Prompto’s face, his calloused thumb tracing over faded freckles. He licked his lips. 

“You.”

Prompto’s breath caught, and he slowly threaded the fingers of his left hand through Noctis’s hand on his face. 

“Unless...you don’t want that...of course,” Noctis said slowly, interpreting Prom’s silence as rejection. He could already feel the nausea starting to coil in his stomach. He knew this was a mistake.

Prompto squeezed his hand, bringing Noctis’s focus back to his face. The smile Prompto wore would put the sun to shame. 

“I would...very much like that,” Prompto whispered. “I just...I’ve been...I’m surprised.”

“Surprised?”

“Yeah.” Prompto kept smiling as he inched even closer. “Wasn’t sure if you still…” 

The question died in the silence of the bedroom. Noctis’s mind ran rampant with the possibilities of how that question ended. But frankly, he did not care. 

In a single movement, Noctis shifted forward, pressing his lips to Prompto’s. It was almost as awkward as their first kiss, with the clacking of teeth and bumping of noses. But as Noctis relaxed and let his eyes slid closed, he could imagine he was back in Lestallum a decade ago, and Prompto and he were stealing kisses during a rare moment of privacy when Ignis and Gladio were out of the hotel room. 

They only broke apart to breathe, then dove back in. 

Noctis trailed his hand from Prompto’s face to his shoulder and, with a slight amount of pressure, pushed him gently onto his back. His mouth followed, moving slowly from Prom’s mouth, to his left check, then his jaw and neck. As he trailed kisses down his neck towards the joint of his shoulder, Prompto sucked in a breath. Noctis grinned and grazed his teeth across the skin. His reward was a low moan in the shape of his name.

“ _ Noct _ .”

Emboldened, Noct drove on. As his lips trailed to Prom’s collarbone, his fingertips grazed along the hem of Prom’s sleep shirt. Prom flinched at the touch, but relaxed as Noctis smoothed the flat of his hand across Prom’s stomach, pushing his shirt up as he did so. He quickly trailed kissed across his stomach, noting scars new and old as he did so. He cataloged them for future questioning and kept moving towards his goal: those curly golden hairs he had spied earlier. 

Prom’s right hand weaved into Noct’s hair, tugging slightly as Noct’s left hand cupped under his butt and Noct’s right thumb pressed into his hip bone. Noct tugged at the waistband of his athletic shorts playfully with his teeth as he nuzzled Prom’s navel. 

_ “Please,” _ Prom sighed, bucking his hips upward impatiently. 

Noct hummed and glanced up at Prom with what he hoped was his sexiest look as he sat up and slowly pulled off Prom’s shorts and underwear. The look had the desired effect as Prom tilted his head back on his pillow and groaned. 

“Dude, it’s been  _ ten years... _ I’m dying here. Have mercy with your smolders.”

“Mmm, it’s just good to know I still have it,” Noct whispered as he lowered back down, supporting his weight on his left hand. 

To say Prom was hard was an understatement. His cock was practically throbbing against his stomach, the tip already glistening. Noct licked his lips in anticipation. He knew it would be difficult, going slow, but he had already settled on a singular goal: he wanted to remind Prompto how much he loved him and missed him over the past decade. 

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to torment Prom during the process. 

Noct blew a soft breath over the tip, his wet lips mere inches away. He pressed a light kiss to the side of the head before dragging his tongue from base to tip in one fluid motion. Prom squirmed and Noct clamped his hands at his hip bones to still him. Noct gave Prom’s hips a light squeeze. Then, he tilted his head to one side and took the head into his mouth, his tongue smoothing over it as he righted himself and slowly started to work his way down. 

Prom’s hands were immediately in Noct’s hair, fingers threading between the black strands as he hissed. Noct relaxed his jaw, slowly taking Prom in. When he was at capacity, he hummed, and started back up Prom’s cock, inch by agonizing inch. Prom moaned and Noct could feel his hips straining against his grasp, desperately wanting to snap forward. When he reached the tip, Noct ran his tongue along the ridge of the head before pulling off with an audible  _ pop! _ as he applied suction. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Prom hissed, his eyes peeling over slowly. “Dude, I’m...I’m not gonna...it’s gonna be over fast.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Noct smirked. “They’ll be plenty of time for seconds.”

The question of “What?” died on Prom’s lips as Noct slipped his mouth over his cock once more. Now thoroughly slicked with saliva, Noct added his right hand as he slowly bobbed up and down. He knew the combo was lethal, but he was serious when he said there would be plenty of time. They had the rest of their lives together, if they wanted. 

As predicted, after only a few minutes of Noct’s mouth working in tandem with his hand, Prom’s hands contracted, one buried in Noct’s hair, the other clawing at the bedsheet. His hips bucked as he came, but Noct was prepared and he slowed his pace, carrying Prom through his orgasm until he softened. 

Noct rose to a sitting position slowly, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. It was definitely an un-kingly gesture, but he couldn’t care less. It was worth it for the blissed out look Prom wore on his face, hair tusseled from thrashing into the pillow, his freckles popping against his flushed skin. It took several minutes of silence punctuated by deep breaths before Prom spoke a coherent sentence. 

“Give me...ten minutes..and then...I’ll get you.”

Noct snorted. “Ten minutes? What, do you think we’re teenagers again? You’re going to need like an hour and maybe a nap.”

“Fuck off,” Prom breathed, extending the middle finger of his left hand lazily. “I’m just...out of practice, is all.”

Noct thought about that for exactly one heartbeat before blurting, “Did you wait for me?”

Noct expected tense silence or a muffled response. He was not expecting Prom to readily answer, with more force than he thought was possible post-orgasm:

“Of course I did.”

Noct felt his breath catch.  _ Of course he did.  _ Noct crawled hastily up the bed and planted a kiss firmly on Prom’s lips. 

“Oh, Prom…”

Prom smiled against Noctis’s lips, his left hand coming up to caress Noct’s face. Prom thumbed over Noct’s beard, pausing where the singular freckle to the right of his mouth should be. 

“Just give me ten minutes, okay?” Prom grinned, but Noct could read him like one of Gladio’s worn romance novels. As soon as Prom settled on his back properly, he was going to pass out. Hard. 

When that was exactly what happened, Noctis was not disappointed. He meant what he said earlier: there would be plenty of nights, and hell, even  _ days _ , for them to spend together in bed. Eventually. 

Instead, Noct settled back into bed, pulling the covers over Prompto and himself, and fell asleep to Prompto’s soft, contented snores. 

***

Noctis loathed being awoken in the middle of the night. There were few exceptions to his rule of  _ Never Wake Me Up in the Middle of the Night _ . Prompto waking him by sliding his left hand under the waistband of his underwear was one of those few exceptions. 

Noctis thought he was having a pleasant dream, and when he fell into consciousness and realized Prom has been trailing kisses down his neck while working his left hand into his shorts all while spooning him, Prom’s erection pressed firmly into the small of his back, he conceded that the dream was not a dream at all, but an echo of reality in his subconscious. 

They didn't say a word. They didn’t need to. They’d done this dance so many times in the cover of night, whether it was in a crowded tent or in a cheap motel. It didn’t make tonight any less special. 

Noctis gasped as Prom wrapped his left hand around his growing erection while simultaneously sucking at the side of his throat. Noct threaded the fingers of his left hand through Prom’s hair and moaned, tightening his grip as Prompto started to move his hand around Noct’s cock, moving from top to bottom as he coated the length in precum. Prom started to stroke faster, and Noct couldn’t help but thrust into his hand greedily. As he settled back, he felt Prom shift against his back. 

Prom’s hand left him briefly to tug at his sleep shorts. Noct propped himself up on his right elbow to kick them off as Prom wiggled them below his hips. Noct peeled his black t-shirt off as well and motioned for Prompto to do the same. Noct wanted as much contact with Prom as possible, and shirts had suddenly become a huge inconvenience. 

Once naked, they resumed spooning. As Prom’s hand wrapped back around Noct, Noct reached behind him to give Prom a tentative stroke. Prom groaned into his shoulder and Noct could feel him moving behind him. Noct suddenly felt Prom’s firm cock push between his thighs. He was about to comment that that was  _ not _ where that went and see if he could summon some lube from the armiger when Prompto withdrew briefly before pushing forward again. 

Noct almost said  _ “Aha!” _ aloud. It was a throwback to over a decade ago, before they had gotten braver, when they were just starting to explore each other. But Noctis couldn’t complain, not when Prompto started stroking him again, exactly the way he liked, with a twist of the wrist around the tip. Within minutes, Noct’s breathing was labored as he thrusted into Prom’s hand, his left hand clutching Prom’s left thigh. 

It was a jerky rhythm, between the stroking and the thrusting between his thighs, but Noctis could feel himself cresting, the familiar tension coiling in his stomach. He came hard and was vaguely aware that it was a mess, but he was reduced to a boneless mass, and his eyes slid closed. All sounds were dulled, as was usual in his post-orgasm state, and he barely registered the hitch in Prom’s breath as he came a few moments later, making a mess of his thighs. All was silent, and Noctis felt his eyes grow heavy. Then, he felt the gentle press of Prom’s lips against the back of his neck. 

Noctis felt the words whispered against his skin more than he heard them. 

_ “I love you.” _

Noct smiled and reached his left hand behind him to give Prom’s hip a squeeze.

“I love you, Prom.”

After they recovered, they cleaned up and moved to the left side of the bed together, away from the mess. As Noct laid on his back with Prom curled on his chest, he sighed, feeling truly content for the first time in over a decade. As Prom’s breath deepened, Noctis curled his left hand through Prom’s hair and planted a small kiss on his forehead. 

“I love you so much.”


End file.
